


Sleep Awhile

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changmin is clingy, except to make me happy, jk he loves it, or use, pointless fic with no plot, this fic is about changmin being clingy thats it, yunho is long suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: The adventures of Yunho, Changmin, and their sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy new year! Please enjoy this homin fluffiness on me. Wishing a blessed 2017 for you and your loved ones. 
> 
> Second of all, I'm sorry for not updating AGATB. I promise you it hasn't been abandoned, but a lot of things were happening this past year that needed my attention. Thanks to the people who commented despite the lack of updates, I love y'all ❤️
> 
> Hopefully since oppas are coming back this year this fandom comes alive again, along with my muse who I think is on vacation. Happy 2017!

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

Yunho looks up from the game he’s playing on his iPad to see Changmin standing next to him where he’s sitting on the couch. He hadn’t  
even noticed him come near. 

“Sure. Which one?” he asks, then groans when he realizes his runner died. He was so close to beating his last record too. 

Changmin holds up a DVD case silently, and Yunho raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Really? Can you watch that?”

Changmin frowns fiercely. “Of course I can! I wouldn’t bring it up if I couldn’t!” he insists rather aggressively. 

Yunho holds up his hands in an I-mean-no-harm kinda way. “Alright. If you’re sure.” 

Changmin scowls at him and then marches over to the entertainment center, popping the Blu-ray disk into its slot. Yunho watches his butt as he bends over. He’s wearing very well fitting jeans, Yunho notices appreciatively. 

Changmin walks back over and flops next to Yunho, sprawling half into his lap. Yunho shifts around until he’s got Changmin tucked under his arm comfortably, pressing his lips to his temple. Changmin hums, practically purring in content, before the movie starts and they turn their attention to it. 

Which is looking pretty bleak, if Yunho’s honest. There’s no way Changmin is actually going to go through with his insistence, because it starts with a couple biking in the woods and coming upon a hot spring, where of course they get promptly naked for. Never a good sign. Sure enough, a minute later, the man is murdered and the woman gets her face practically cut in half when she bikes right into a metal wire. Changmin is rigid, his eyes wide, no longer relaxed and content like he was a minute ago. 

_3, 2, 1,_ Yunho thinks idly, and then Changmin is scrambling for the remote, as sure as clockwork. 

“This is a stupid movie,” Changmin says, scowling again, but Yunho knows. Changmin has never been very good with gore. He takes the remote out of Changmin’s slightly shaking hand and pulls the younger man to himself, hugging him tight. 

“Yeah, it is,” he agrees. “Let’s cuddle instead.”

Changmin gives him a small smile, relief showing i his eyes, and buries his face into Yunho’s chest. Yunho just kisses his forehead again. 

Later, deep in the night when they’ve both been sleeping for hours, Yunho hears a sound. When he hears it again, accompanied by the feeling of something gripping him, he immediately wakes up. It only takes him a second before he realizes Changmin is whimpering in his sleep, and his heart clenches. He reaches for Changmin and tries to shake him as gently as he can while still forcing him to wake up. 

“Changdollie, wake up,” he says quietly. Changmin makes another noise, as if he’s crying, and Yunho shakes him a little harder. 

It seems to wake him up, but only for a moment. Changmin burrows closer to Yunho, sticking his face in Yunho’s neck, and then he stills again, apparently asleep already. 

Yunho holds him tightly and kisses his forehead, smiling slightly to himself, and then he closes his eyes as well and drifts off to sleep. 

The next morning, he tells Changmin he had been crying in his sleep and asks what he was dreaming about. 

Changmin smiles somewhat sheepishly, as if embarrassed of himself, and admits, “I dreamed there was a man with an ax chasing us and trying to kill us.” 

Yunho stares at him for a moment, and then bursts out laughing. Changmin’s sheepish smile turns into a scowl. “Hyung, it’s not funny! It was really scary!”

Yunho is laughing too hard to reply for quite a while, and when he finally gets himself under control, it’s only to say “No more scary movies for you,” before he starts laughing again. 

Changmin shoves him off the bed, annoyed, and Yunho lands on the floor with a thump, but he’s too busy laughing his ass off to notice. 

***

Changmin comes home after Yunho does one night, absolutely exhausted. Yunho takes one look at him and puts him to bed, helping him take off his clothes when Changmin seems too tired to do even that, and dressing him in his pajamas (boxer briefs and one of Yunho’s shirts that hang off his shoulder and go down to his thighs. It’s unbelievably sexy). 

When Yunho joins him a little while later, Changmin is fast asleep, curled tightly into himself. As soon as the bed dips under Yunho’s weight, though, he shifts and uncurls, blinking his Bambi eyes at Yunho sleepily. When Yunho whispers an apology and settles, he immediately scooches back and pulls Yunho’s arms around himself, one underneath his neck and the other over his stomach, effectively making himself the little spoon and fitting himself perfectly against the curve of Yunho’s body. Yunho smiles and kisses the back of his neck, pulling Changmin to himself so tightly there’s not an inch of space between the two of them. He falls asleep to the lull of Changmin’s breathing. 

Later, when Yunho shifts in his sleep and turns the other way, his back to Changmin, he is jolted slightly. He’s confused for a moment, wondering what woke him, when he realizes Changmin is shifting too. 

Over him. Literally. 

Changmin is climbing over Yunho so that he’s facing Yunho again, snuggling up against him with his face in Yunho’s chest, head once again resting on his arm. 

At first Yunho is a little dumbstruck, but it was such a cute thing to do, and unconsciously it seemed like, because Changmin was already breathing deeply. Yunho’s heart swells with so much love for his partner that he feels like he could burst from it. 

But that’s not the only thing that happens that night. 

Sometime after Changmin switched sides, Yunho’s arm begins to ache from Changmin sleeping on it. Yunho tries to shift, to sleep on his other side, but as soon as he moves Changmin whines in his sleep, sounding so annoyed, so Yunho immediately turns towards him again. He’ll just have to bear with it it seems. 

When he tells Changmin this the next morning, Changmin only looks at him and says, “I feel really anxious when your back is to me.”

Yunho doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just tackles him and tickles his sides until Changmin is screaming bloody murder at him. 

***

When Changmin still hasn’t learned his lesson and insisted Yunho watch another scary movie with him, Yunho gives in because he’s never been capable of saying no to Changmin. 

Which is why he should have seen it coming. 

Predictably, Changmin starts crying again in his sleep that night. At first Yunho doesn’t hear him, but when Changmin shakes him awake and demands Yunho move his arms so he can wrap himself around Yunho, Yunho tries again to soothe him. 

“It’s okay, Changminnie, it was just a dream,” he whispers, running his hand up and down his side and kissing his face. 

“I know that,” he mumbles, sniffling and brushing his hand across his eyes. Yunho hugs him harder. “I can’t believe you let me watch a scary movie again.” 

Yunho begins to say something indignantly, gives up, and then goes to bring Changmin a glass of water. After he watches Changmin finish all of it, he brings Changmin close to himself and kisses him. “Seriously, no more scary movies.”

Changmin huffs, and soon they’re both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^^


End file.
